Things Remembered
by Larnia
Summary: The Hobits visit to Rivendell. Set during FOTR. Mostly book canon with a little movie verse.
1. Chapter 1 Frodo's Care In Rivendell

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable person, place, or thing in this story. They belong to JRR Tolkien now and forever. I am going to use both extended movie and book, and hopefully I do not butcher them too badly. 

Translations:

Mae govannen- Well met

Nae saian luume'- It has been too long

Amin weera- I agree

Ron quena i'lambe tel' Sindarin- Do they speak Sindarin

lasto beth nin tolo dan nan galad- hear my voice, come back to the light

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The elf sat and waited, and remembered.

October 20

Elrond strode rapidly into the Hall of Healing. Since it was night, the hall was almost deserted. Only two of the beds were occupied, and there were only two healers and one assistant. He grabbed the first elf he saw, which happened to be the assistant, and handed her a piece of paper. 

"I need you to gather the items on this list. Be quick now." 

She nodded, and went to a set of shelves. He continued on to a cabinet where he gathered together several plants. He spoke to no one else. The two healers exchanged glances but neither one dared to disturb the Lord of Imladris while he was intent on a task. Elrond took his plants and headed for the door, where he was met by the assistant. He inclined his head approvingly then said, "Come with me." He walked out the door followed by the elf.

He led her through the halls until he reached the rooms reserved for visitors. He only slowed down long enough to push open the door. The room was empty save for a lone elf standing watch over a small form lying motionless in the bed. Once in the room, Elrond went to a small table and prepared the medicine he had brought. He spoke to the elf near the bed.

"Hioldur, you may leave now. Please go down to the ford and greet Estel. He will be returning shortly, and will have three others with him. They are to be given rooms in which to rest and refresh themselves. Tell Estel I will speak with him later. Post a guard outside the door. I do not wish to be disturbed by anyone." Hioldur bowed slightly and left. 

In the meantime, the other elf approached the bed. Lying there on the crisp white sheets was a hobbit. He appeared to be more dead than alive. His skin had lost all color and had taken on the waxy pallor of one about to pass on. His face was streaked with sweat and grime. He had to fight for every shallow breath he took. Most telling though the angry looking wound on his left shoulder.

"Laeriel, would you please cleanse the wound for me," Elrond asked her. She filled a bowl with water from the nightstand, and dipped a cloth into it. Gently she wiped blood and dirt away from the wound. 

"What has happened to him Lord Elrond," she asked as she worked

"He was stabbed with a Morgul blade fourteen days ago." Elrond replied. She looked at him in surprise,

"Fourteen days? And he lives still? He must have incredible fortitude."

"He is indeed no mere hobbit," Elrond agreed. He finished preparing the medicine and approached the bed. Laeriel had taken Frodo's cape and shirt off and covered his lower body with a soft blanket. Elrond stood for a moment, mentally preparing himself, then started chanting as he probed the wound.

Laeriel stood on the other side of the bed, watching and waiting to assist Elrond in any way she could. She fetched bowls of clean water, and clean cloths with which to bind the wound. She wiped Frodo's face as the sweat poured down it. On the night of October 21, Elrond sent her to tend to Estel and the other hobbits that had arrived. She bowed to Elrond and left the room. First she went to Estel's rooms. In his bathroom, she filled the tub with hot water, and laid out some clean clothing for him. Next she went and found some appropriate clothing for the hobbits. She then walked quickly to the room the hobbits had been given. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Estel. She smiled fondly at the human. She had been his nurse on several occasions when he had been injured. He hugged her, then stepped back and smiled. 

"Mae govannen Estel. Nae saian luume'." 

"Amin weera."

She noticed the hobbits then. Two were sitting on the bed, and the other was standing beside them. All looked weary and were stained with grime from the road. They were looking at her and she could see the worry in their eyes. To Estel she said, "Ron quena i'lambe tel' Sindarin?" He nodded his head in the negative. 

In Westron she said, " Welcome to Rivendell. It is Lord Elrond's wish that you rest and refresh yourselves. I have brought clean garments for each of you. Estel, there is a hot bath and clean clothes laid out for you in your room. Your father will speak to you at his earliest convenience." They exchanged looks. 

"Thank you Laeriel. A hot bath would be most welcome. Merry, Pippin, Sam, I shall see you later. Laeriel will take care of you." He turned and left. The door had scarcely closed behind him before Sam asked, "Where is Mr. Frodo?" She looked at the stocky hobbit who had his arms crossed protectively over his chest.

"Frond is being tended to by Lord Elrond himself. He is receiving the best of care. Lord Elrond's healing powers are legendary, and if any can save your friend, it is him." Sam lowered his arms slowly. 

"Now come. A hot bath, clean clothes, and dinner await all of you." Each of them perked up at the mention of dinner. She led each of them to a bath and laid out their clothes. After bathing, she led them to the kitchen. After dinner, she escorted them back to their room. 

"Rest now. On the morrow I will return with news of your friend." She left, and the hobbits quickly fell asleep.

The next day passed quickly for the hobbits. Each one became well rested and well fed again, as they had not been since their adventure had begun. True to her word, Laeriel came in the morning and gave them an update on Frodo. Gandalf and Aragorn paid a visit to them. Sam tried to force his way into Frodo's room, but was quickly removed by the elf who stood guard. On the evening of October 22, Laeriel came to their rooms. She entered and found Merry and Pippin playing a game while Sam stared out the window. All three looked up at her, with one question burning in each pair of eyes.

"No, there has been no change. He remains the same as this morning. Sam, Lord Elrond and Gandalf have decided that you are to be permitted into Frodo's room, as a friendly voice may help speed his recovery. Merry and Pippin, Estel asks that you join him downstairs."

She directed the two hobbits downstairs, then led Sam to Frodo's room. They entered. Gandalf and Elrond stood to one side talking in hushed voices. She led Sam to the bed. Frodo still looked much as he had on the night he had first been brought to Rivendell. He was still extremely pale. The only improvement was that he no longer labored as much to breath. Sam sat down beside the bed and picked up Frodo's hand, which was still cold to the touch. The night passed slowly for all. The next morning, Elrond made the decision to reopen the wound to search for any splinters of the knife. Gandalf took Sam outside the room to wait. Elrond, with Laeriel's help reopened the wound and found a small sliver he had missed before. He removed the splinter. Laeriel cleaned the wound, put some medicine on it, and bandaged it.

"Frodo, lasto beth nin tolo dan nan galad," she heard Elrond say from behind her.

She went to the door and motioned for Sam and Gandalf to enter. The four of them stood around the bed looking intently at it's occupant. The change was almost immediate. His face took on a more healthy color, and his breathing evened out. Sam took his hand and looked up at them.

"It's warm again," he said, as tears ran down his face. 

On the morning of October 24, Frodo woke up. The first person he saw was Gandalf, followed by Sam and Elrond. The last person he saw was Laeriel. He smiled up at them weakly, 


	2. Chapter 2 The First Conversation

Chapter 2

While Sam fussed over Frodo, Elrond pulled Laeriel aside.

"Gandalf and I need to meet with Estel and some others. Please stay with Frodo and Sam. Keep an eye on him. If at any time he shows any symptoms of sickness or relapse come find me immediately. He is to rest for the remainder of the day. Later on you may give him some broth if he feels he can manage it." He handed her two small packets.

"He is to take one packet now and one before he sleeps tonight. Mix it into a tea and have him drink it slowly." She nodded to show that she understood his instructions. She dropped a small curtsey to both, and then went to sit beside the bed.

"Do you think her capable Elrond? She is yet so young," Gandalf stated. He wanted only the best care for the young hobbit.

"For all her young age, Laeriel is a natural healer. I have observed her several times ere this, and she always made the correct choice for care. Her compassion for the wounded, be it animal or person, is limitless. Have no fear Gandalf; Frodo will be well cared for."

"Your word is good for my peace of mind old friend," he replied, and indeed it was. Gandalf left the room with no qualms about Frodo's care. 

After Gandalf and Elrond had made their farewells, and left the room, Laeriel asked Sam to go to the kitchen to fetch some tea. She tidied up Frodo's bed, and arranged some pillows behind him so he could sit up comfortably. She handed him a glass of cold water, then sat back down. She caught Frodo looking at her speculatively.

"Ask you questions Frodo. I do not mind." He started slightly at hearing his thoughts spoken aloud.

"Is that elvish magic you used to discern my thoughts?" She laughed, and he blushed.

"Forgive me for laughing Frodo. Twas not magic, just common sense. You are young for a hobbit and have probably never been this close to elves before. It is only natural to be curious. Please ask me whatever you will. I take it as a compliment that you'd like to know more about me and my people."

"How old are you? You look young, but with elves appearance does not mean much."

"By hobbit standards, I would be quite old. By elvish standards, I am still young. I have seen only 1,000 winters." Frodo looked amazed. He seemed about to speak, but Sam returned with the tea. Laeriel mixed one of the packets into a cup for Frodo and handed it to him.

"Drink it slowly. Sam, would you like a cup?" At Sam's nod, she passed him a cup

"What else would you ask of me Frodo Baggins?"

"All elvish names have a deeper meaning. What does yours mean?"

"It means daughter of summer. That was the season I was born, and also my mother's favorite season."

"Tell me of life in Rivendell. Tell me of Elrond."

"Tell of Strider, and why he has his own rooms here," Sam added

"You mean Estel don't you Sam?" He nodded.

"Estel's father died when he was but a child. His mother brought him here to be raised. He is foster son to Lord Elrond. He comes and goes as he pleases, although we have not seen very much of him in the last few years. Elrond has twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, and a daughter Arwen. His wife went to the Undying Land many years ago. As for Rivendell, I could not imagine a more beautiful place to live. Rivendell is a place of peace and tranquility. At least it was, until shadow came back into the world. Now, so often are wounded brought into the Hall of Healing, and many parties that go out do not return with their full compliment." She trailed off. Distress crossed her face, but was quickly erased as Frodo winced.

"Are you in pain Frodo?"

"It was just a twinge. Now it's gone. When will I be able to get up?"

"Elrond wants you to stay in bed for today. He'll most likely let you get up tomorrow."

"I am anxious to see Merry and Pippin and Strider too of course."

"Of course, and I know they are eager to see you as well. I've told you about my home, why don't you tell me about yours."

"I am from Hobbiton in the Shire. There is no more beautiful place to be. All green hills, streams, and forests. Gardens and flowers grow in front of every home. The Shire is a peaceful place. Hobbits, as a rule, do not usually have adventures of any sort. We prefer simpler pleasures. A tank of ale, good food, a full pipe, a roaring fire, and a comfortable chair are enough to make most hobbits content."

"Most, but not all?"

"No, not all. Bilbo started it. He disappeared one night with no warning and showed up again the same way, He came back with treasures untold and stories of all he had done and seen. MY late childhood and tweens were spent wishing I was off having adventures like Bilbo's." He yawned. 

"Why don't you try to rest now? There will be time for talk later on. Maybe I can sneak your friends in later on for a short visit."

"I think I will sleep a bit. I am feeling tired all of a sudden." He moved the pillows from behind him and lay down. He was asleep almost instantly . Sam looked at him worriedly. She patted his shoulder.

"Do not worry Sam. There was a sleeping draught in with his medicine. Rest can only do him good. Why don't you go and get something to eat, and get some rest. It will be hours before he wakes." He looked doubtful

"Sam, I promise you that if you are not here when he wakes, I will send someone to fetch you immediately."

"Alright. I can find Merry and Pippin and let them know how he's doing." He walked to the door and opened it. He looked back one last time. Laeriel pulled the blanket up over Frodo's sleeping form. She was humming softly to herself. Sam left, much reassured that Frodo would be cared for.


	3. Chapter 3 Excluded From the Council of E...

Chapter 3

Laeriel, Pippin, and Merry sat on a terrace enjoying the cool autumn morning. They were watching birds swooping over one of the many waterfalls that surrounded Imladris. The calm of the day was broken by the ringing of a single bell. The two Hobbits looked at Laeriel. 

"It is the bell calling for all who need attend Lord Elrond's council."

"I do not see why we could not go," Merry mused. "After all, Frodo is our kin, and whatever affects him affects us too."

"Sam went," Pippin added. Laeriel laughed.

"True, Sam went, but he went unbidden. He has the talent of being unobtrusive, so people tend to overlook him, whereas you dear Pippin," she trailed off. Pippin blushed. In the short time he had been there he had managed to get caught prying into several locked cabinets, letting Asfaloth loose from the stable, and raiding the gardens outside the kitchens. Every time he had with sincere contriteness promised to behave himself. On one occasion Laeriel had heard Mithrandir scold him affectionately. There was just something about the young hobbit that made one willing to forgive him anything. 

"How long will the council last," Merry asked. She shrugged.

"I know not. There is much to discuss, and there are many with tales to tell. You have seen many arrive. There was a party from Mirkwood, there was a man from, Gondor, and there is the delegation of Dwarves. Bilbo and Frodo have their own tales as well. This council is as a puzzle, with many pieces and only one right solution. Do not dwell on the council though. Tell me stories of your homes." 

They told her of the Shire. They spoke of Bilbo's party, and of Gandalf's fireworks. Merry had just started talking about the Green Dragon when the sky went dark and a powerful voice spoke deeply. Merry and Pippin looked scared and Laeriel closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands. The sky cleared as suddenly as it had darkened.

"What was that," Pippin asked in a soft voice. 

"I have never heard that tongue in Imladris before, but I believe that was the Black Speech of Mordor," Laeriel replied shakily. 

"Who was that speaking? The voice was familiar," Merry asked.

"No Elf would dare speak that here. The only other who would know that tongue would be Mithrandir." She shook her head to rid herself of the last traces of the speech.

"Come, we have had enough of sitting. Let us go walking."

"But what of they should call for us." Merry said

"I do not think they will, but we will not go far. If you are called for, you will be found easily enough. I can show you where there are mushrooms growing," she added, playing on their love of the fungus. At the word mushrooms, both Hobbits were eager to go. They left the terrace and crossed the courtyard. 

"Where do the mush," Pippin started, but was interrupted as a horse raced into the courtyard. On it sat an elf and a man. Both were injured, the man seriously. The elf jumped off his mount. Spotting Laeriel he spoke quickly.

"We need help. We were attacked. He is in need of Lord Elrond's services. Help me get him to the Hall of Healing."

"You always know how to arrive don't you my brother," Laeriel said dryly. She took the man's arm and put it around her shoulders. Together the half carried, half dragged the man towards the entrance. She looked back over her shoulder at Merry and Pippin.

"Stay here and wait for me. I should not be that long." They nodded and watched the two elves disappear into the building. 

"Let's go find the council. We should know what is happening," Merry said to Pippin. They headed off.

Two hours later, Laeriel came back to look for them. Thanks to the healers both her brother and the man would make a full recovery. She looked long for the hobbits, but could find no sign of them. At last, fearing what she would find, she headed to where the council was being held. She arrived just in time to hear Pippin's voice

"Great. So where are we going?"


End file.
